It is frequently difficult to remove the cap on a nail polish bottle because of the tendency of the polish to harden between the opposed threads of the cap and bottle. Because of the unusual upwardly converging shape of the cap, conventional jar wrenches will not work on the cap. Further, various nail care implements such as nail filing means and buffing means are easily misplaced.